nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nana Kumai
Nana Kumai (*11.Juni.2001) ist die kleinere Schwester von den Temperature Members Tsubasa, Taro und Ryo Kumai, sowie von Angel Complex Member Mayu Kumai und Former Color of Flower Members Yoshiko und Minami. Außerdem auch noch von Hanako. Nana ist Mitglied von Angel Complex Profile *'Name:' Nana Kumai *'Geburtstag': 11.Juni.2001 *Koreanischer name: Kin Sung Young *Koreanstagename: Suyoung *Chinesischer Name: Bai Jing Hua Info Nana kam 2010 zu den Tachi Jr. 2011 durfte sie in Sayuri´s Valentiens Album VALENTINES LOVE mitwirken. Außerdem war sie teil des Units FamDeNipPon, sowie Lucky Seven from Angel Complex und durfte mit RITUAL DAYs eine Single veröffentlichen. Momentan ist sie in der Jr. Gruppe Angel Cutie. Sie wirkte auf Sayuris Single ONLY LOVE mit. Von den Jr. gilt Nana als eine der besten Sängerinnen und Tänzerinnen. Sie nahm beim 2010 ~LOVE Angel 5th Generation~ Casting teil, wurde aber nicht gewonnen, danach kam die Idee für Angel Cutie. Am 31.Dezember.2012 verlässt sie Angel Complex. ''Ich, Nana Kumai, habe mich Entschieden am 30.Dezember.2012 Angel Complex zu verlassen. Ich möchte wieder zur Schule gehe und hoffe auf eure Unterstützung. Meine Zeit als Member hab ich sehr genossen und konnte viel Erfahrung sammeln. Jedoch merkte ich bald, das ich zu Jung war um in einer solchen Gruppe dabei zu sein. Ich hoffe auf eure Unterstützung für die Gruppe. '' Trivia *Sie ist die kleine Schwester von Minami, Yoshiko, Mayu, Taro, Tsubasa und Ryo. *Sie ist nach Mayu die zweite des Kumai - Clans in AC *Ist größer als ihre Schwestern *Sie ist das Jüngste Mitglied ihre Generation. *Einzige ihrer Generation die ein Tachi Jr. war *Ihr Lieblingstier ist Eule *Ihr Bruder Taro und die Schwestern Minami und Yoshiko haben ihre Bildung bezahlt *Sie wohnt im Angel Complex Dorm *War als erste ihrer Generation bekannt *War schon vor ihrem Debut in Angel Complex in dem Unit Lucky Seven from Angel Complex mit Sayuri Hagiwara, Ayana Mitsui, Kanna Niigaki, Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui und Sayu Tanaka in einem Unit. *Ihre Debut Single ist ROLY POLY die in Meki erschien und in Fambranche Are you ready ~Moving On~ *Die 30te Angel Complex Single und ihre gleichzeitig 3 erscheint an ihrem 11 Geburtstag. *Mit 10 Jahren ist sie das Jüngste Mitglied von Angel Complex was jemals Debütierte. *Bisland sind ihre SoloSongs, Soloversionen von Angel Complex. Honorary Titles Der Party-Skandal Am 26.Juni.2012 veröffentlichten mehrer Medien Bilder von Nana Kumi die sie bei einer Party zeigten. Nebenbei erzählte ein Freund von Nana der ebenfalls bei der Party war, es sei viel Alkohol geflossen und besonders Nana sei recht schnell betrunken gewesen und hat auch nackt, oder halbnackt zu Angel Complex Liedern getantz und mit einem 19 jährigen rum geknutscht. Wenige Tage später tauchten dann Bilder auf, die Eindeutig Nana zeigten mit einer Bierfalsche in der Hand, sowie auch wo sie aus der Flasche trinkt. Die TDG sagt nur die Bilder seien Gefälscht. Nachdem es ruhig um diesen Skandal wurde, gab es am 26.August.2012 neue Bilder und diesmal war deutlich Nana zu erkennen, wie auch bei den anderen Bildern es tauchte nun auch Videos auf und neben Nana waren auch Naomi Ishikawa und Tessa dabei. Am 31.August.2012 wurde der Skandal schlimmer um Nana als Bilder von Naomi auftauchten die sie mit einer Zigarette zeigte, ein Unbekannter Freund sagte Nana hätte nicht geraucht nur getrunken. Kurz danach tauchten Bilder auf die Naomi und Tessa beim Joint rauchen zeigte. Beide wurden entlassen. Nana wurde kurze Zeit später eine Graduation angeboten. Am 02.September.2012 tauchte ein Video auf wo Naomi und Tessa ihr den Joint anboten Nana ihn ablehnte. Kategorie:Angel Complex Kategorie:Fambranche Kategorie:Births in 2001 Kategorie:Angel Complex Members Kategorie:Sängerin Kategorie:Idol Kategorie:Tachi Domoto Group Kategorie:Lila Member Color Kategorie:Tachi Trainees Kategorie:Kumai - Clan Kategorie:7th Generation Member Kategorie:Graduated Member Kategorie:Tachi Jr. Kategorie:FamDeNipPon Kategorie:Lucky Seven from Angel Complex Kategorie:Youngest Member Kategorie:TemperAngel Kategorie:Debut 2011